User blog:Randomphoenix03/Welcome to the in-depth Gaheel Region!
=Beginning Badge= Starting Town This is where the main player decides to begin their journey. Walk to the professor's lab. Lab There is a single pokeball on the desk. The professor will explain that he saved the special pokemon for you. He gives you an Eevee, along with a Pokedex and five Pokeballs. Then, someone runs in, exclaiming they found a rare pokemon. The professor congratulates the person, who is revealed to be the professor's daughter. The daughter, who is now your rival, challenges you to a battle. This is a very easy battle. Use Sand-Attack a few times, then spam Tackle, and you should have won. After some dialogue, you are free to explore the town. Not much to do, but Mom will give you a Town Map and you can heal there any time. Route 1 Daybreak Town There are no items in the buildings, so don't try. There is a Pokemon Center, a Pokemon Store (sells Potions and Pokeballs), and a school. You can battle some trainers there. Yes, it is the gym, but you are forced out of the school after you have beaten the teacher if you have not visited Research City. The teacher serves as a miniboss. In order to defeat the teacher, it is ideal to have a Pidgey that learns Gust (Level 9). It is super effective against Exeggcute and Oddish. Be careful with Exeggcute's Hypnosis, so make sure to stock up on a few Awakenings. Also, both the teacher and the schoolgirl have PoisonPowder, so make sure you have Antidotes before battling. REMATCH: (The Rematch is only available after the Champion battle.) Route 2 There has been a sudden rock slide, completely blocking off the path. Weird. Route 3 Research City A slow-going town, a semi-broken down city. Formerly a place for research, the founder's grandson has tried to revive the Research Foundation Co., but it has been run over by Team Star before he could do anything about it. There is a small tree blocking the way, so don't bother trying to get into it. Instead, head back to Daybreak Town. Daybreak Town (again) Once you have visited Research City, you now have access to the gym. You have to beat the students and teacher before you can reach the leader, first. Starting Gym The gym is not complex. It is just a trivia of Pokemon types to get to the next trainer, then the leader. Gym One: Versus Alfred You will find he is a very nice gym leader. His goal is to prepare trainers for the future, saying that he believes the first badge is like an exam to be a true trainer. If you caught a Magnemite, you can use Electric attacks to defeat Pidgey. Steel-types have a lot of health and defense, so you should at least faint while Sentret has low health. Then, you can finish up with your starter and your other pokemon. After the battle, he rewards you with the HM01 (Cut), Exam Badge and TM40: Defense Curl. =Hope Badge= Rival Battle After you try to move on to Route 3, your rival encounters you. She wants to compare power after both of you got the first badge. Research City Finally, you have Cut, so you can cut the tree in your way down. Cut it and go inside. Research Tower There are a lot of grunts roaming around. What is so important? And the boss battle versus Mars... Whenever you switch, she'll try and send out her Koffing to Poison Gas it. When it has low health, it will use Self Destruct. Purugly is the hardest boss you will face on early game, because you have no real good way of getting rid with it, so come prepared, as it is level 20 and knows Pursuit. Zubat is sort of just there to try and attack for backup. After the battle, she flees off and drops a few things. One of them is an Iron Shovel, another is TM21: Frustration. Also, the Hope Badge. Unexpected! So, you are literally two towns away from home and you now have two badges. =??? Badge= Lead Scientist's House Once you defeat Mars, you return to the Lead Scientist's house along with the rescued captive. He gives you a choice of a Fire stone, a Water stone, or a Thunder stone as his gratitude. Route 3 Finally, you are able to shovel through the pile and move on. However, you notice there is no grass. The safety patrol comes in running, warning you that they put the pile of ground to protect wandering travelers from walking into the fire. It sounds crazy because there is no fire in sight, but move on. You'll see. Flaming Forest Yeah, the whole forest is on fire. You notice that one of the Pokeballs have been dropped. You notice it contains a Slowpoke. Must have been Team Star. You decide to hold on to it, and give it to it's previous owner. You cannot use it, and it is in the Key Items section of your pack. Fire blocks the way, so it's a maze to get to the next town. No pokemon live here, they have all fleed or burned to death trying. Emburr Town Finally! You notice there is a gym here. Asking people will give you info that the gym leader specializes in Fire Types and gives the Hope badge. Wait, what? So Team Star came through here and robbed the gym. Emburr Gym The gym is a maze of fire. As you get to the leader, he says he ran out of badges because Team Star took them all. Looks like you have to chase them down... again. Emburr Town Mars flees through, being chased by the police. She drops her bag of badges in the process. You pick them up and go inside. Emburr Gym Category:Blog posts